Annihilation Saga
by fidliachi
Summary: Me and my friend SSJ6 Gogeta are writing this stroy together. In this story the ruler of hell tries to invade earth, then take over the universe. please R&R, thanks.


Disclaimer: Me and SSJ6 Gogeta do not own DBZ or any of its characters. We do own Lord Trog,  
  
The wedding was only a few days away. It had been seven months since Seventeen and Bra had gone on their first date and it has been several months since they announced their engagement.  
Bra was out with her mother, ChiChi, Videl, Pan, Marron, and 18. They were looking at wedding dresses, bouquets, cakes, and caterers.  
"I don't know about this one." Bra sighed.  
"No, no, it's perfect for you!" Bulma complemented.  
"I agree you look great." 18 told her flatly.  
They called over Marron, ChiChi, Videl, and Pan to look at the dress. They all agreed that Bra looked radiant. So Bra just stood there for a few minutes and looked at herself in the mirror and of course she finally said, "You're all right, I do look great in it."  
So she bought the dress and they left to go look at wedding cakes. Across town Seventeen was having just about as much fun as Bra was. He was hanging out with the guys. They were helping him find a good tuxedo, well everybody except Vegeta who was forced into it by Bulma.  
"Well, what do you guys think?' asked Seventeen.  
"Not to bad." Goku replied.  
"I think it looks pretty good." Said Trunks.  
"Can we hurry up and get the HELL out of here and do something at least a little interesting!" demanded Vegeta.  
"Father would you please calm down?" Trunks asked.  
"QUIET BOY!!" Vegeta yelled.  
Trunks immediately said, "Hmmmh, yes father." As walked over to the wall nearest to him, leaned up against it and shut up.  
A few minutes later Vegeta began to rant and rave about how stupid and useless this was, then he began to threaten everyone else promising that they would pay for this along with Bulma. Trunks just stood there and shook his head.   
Goku told Vegeta to relax and just sit tight they would be leaving soon. Vegeta muttered a few curses under his breath and Goku just put on one of those Son family smiles. Vegeta replied with sign language, he stuck up his hand with one finger raised.  
"Vegeta is right though." Mentioned Seventeen "This is a little boring."  
"So, lets get out of here and get started on your bachelor party Seventeen." Suggested Gohan.  
"Yeah come on bro, buy your tux and lets get going." Krillan said.  
"All right guys lets get out of here and go have some fun. Seventeen agreed.  
"About damn time we got outta here!" said Vegeta enthusiastically.  
Seventeen paid for his tux and left with the rest of the guys.  
About a half an hour later the arrived at a bar so they could properly celebrate Seventeen's last night as a bachelor. After about twenty minutes everybody was occupied with something. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku were having a drinking contest; the two of the three that passed out had to pay the winner one thousand zenni, each. Dende, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Krillan were sitting at a table playing poker; Dende was beating all of them. Seventeen and Uubu were off talking in a corner. Master Roshi and Oolong were trying to hit on some girls; they were having little luck, if any and the Ox King was sitting at the bar watching the drinking contest. Oh and of course Mr. Buu was eating every bit of food in the place.  
After about two hours the drinking contest was still going on with no one even coming close to winning. A half-hour later a group off punks came walking into the bar looking like a bunch of idiots with a bunch of women that looked like sluts. After they came in one of them went over to the jukebox and put on some stupid irritating music. Vegeta and Piccolo were getting really pissed off by whatever the hell kind off music they put on.  
"WOULD YOU TURN OFF THAT DAMN MUSIC YOU INSOLENT LITTLE INSECTS!!" Vegeta demanded loudly.  
"Why, you got a problem with it you stupid old man?" said one of the punks.  
"Well, to tell the truth, YES!" Answered Piccolo.  
"Then why don't you do somethin' about it you green freak?!" Said another of the punks.  
"Why should be waste our time, right Vegeta?" asked Piccolo  
"Exactly Piccolo." Answered Vegeta.  
With that the punks stood up and began to walk over to where Piccolo and Vegeta were sitting, but Goku stepped in their way and said "Come on guys, go sit back down and relax, we were just having some fun, see that guy over there." He pointed to Seventeen "It's his bachelor party, please don't ruin it."  
The punks just walked right by Goku and up to Vegeta and Piccolo.  
"You should listen to that guy, I would hate to have to kill someone before the wedding of my daughter and my future son-in-law." Said Vegeta.  
With that one of the punks charged at Vegeta and swung a huge punch at him. Vegeta just stood there as the punk smashed his fist into his face. The punks pulled his hand away and screamed "Oh my god... I think I broke my hand!!" With that Vegeta rammed his fist right into the punk's stomach and sent him flying right through the wall at the other end of the bar. After that Vegeta commenced to pummel and beat the living hell out of the rest of the punks and then he raised one hand up. Palm forward, and yelled out "BIG BANG!!" and a tremendous blast of energy shot at the jukebox and destroyed it along with the entire wall behind and around it.  
After that everyone started to leave. Goku, who had gotten drunk as hell, had his arm around Vegeta's shoulders and was rocking back and forth singing some song that only an idiot or a drunk (Vegeta thought of Goku as both at the moment) would end up singing. Dende was probably the happiest of everybody because he walked away with practically all of Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Krillan's money; 18 was probably going to kill Krillan when she found out how much money he lost at poker. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks ended up each carrying four bags full of saki and vodka bottles that were left over from the drinking contest. All of a sudden Gohan puts his bags down, reached in, pulled out a bottle, and looked at Piccolo.  
"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan said as he held up the bottle.  
"Okay, PULL!" Piccolo shouted.  
When Gohan threw the bottle in the air Piccolo put his pointer and middle finger to his forehead, held them there for a few seconds, then shouted out "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!" and blasted the bottle out of the air. Gohan tossed up six more, Piccolo shot three of them and before he could blast away the other ones a blast of energy flew past him and incinerated the remaining bottles. Piccolo turned around and saw Vegeta smirking evilly as he lowered his hand. Vegeta looked to his side and saw Goku passed out on the ground next to him. Vegeta grabbed a bottle of saki out of Goku's hand and tossed it on the ground. He then picked up Goku and threw him over his shoulder and carried him to his house; were ChiChi was probably waiting for him. Soon would be planning on how to kill him the next morning for getting drunk as hell and passing out (Vegeta carried him home because he wanted to see how ChiChi would act when she saw Goku and so he could continually mock him about it.  
The next day the wedding was on. The priest was looking over the wedding vows, the caterers were setting up the buffet and cake for the reception, and the ushers and bride's maids were getting dressed. A few minutes before the wedding began there was a knock on the door to Seventeen's dressing room. He answered the door and saw Sixteen standing there in a tux.  
"Sixteen I'm glad to see that you made it." Seventeen said.  
"I'm glad I could." Sixteen replied.  
"I wasn't sure you would make it." Seventeen told him.  
"Well how could I not, I am your best man." Sixteen said.  
"Thank you, friend." Seventeen said.  
With that Sixteen walked from the doorway and headed to the wedding ceremony. That was starting soon. About two minutes later everyone was seated, then the ushers and bride's maids came walking down the aisle. Once all the ushers, bride's maids, and of course the groom, Seventeen, were at the altar Mr. Popo began playing "Here comes the bride" and everyone stood as Vegeta walked down the aisle to give Bra away to Seventeen. When they got to the altar Vegeta walked over to his seat in the front row next to Bulma.  
The priest began the ceremony "Dearly beloved we are gathered there today to join these two people in holy matrimony." A few minutes later, "Well if there are no people against this ceremony, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you my now kiss the bride." As Seventeen lifted Bra's veil they locked eyes and just stood staring at each other for a few moments and then Seventeen pulled her close to him and placed a passionate kiss against her lips. They stood there for five minutes before the priest let out a little cough and they broke the kiss and they walked down the aisle as their friends and family tossed rice into the air.  
************************Cut Scene***********************  
Down in the deepest bowels of hell, The most sadistic, psychotic master that hell has ever known for hundreds of millions of years, sits on his throne staring into nothingness, pondering his take over of the cosmos. In the background Frieza is disemboweling a tormented soul, that is screaming out in pain.  
"That's right, scream, cry for mercy!!" Frieza said sadistically while laughing.  
As Lord Trog sits there a servant enters the throne room carrying a gold tray with a glass of wine on it. When he got to the room he stumbled and dropped the glass, spilling the wine all over Lord Trog.  
"Oh no... my lord forgive me... it was not my fault!" screamed the servant. As he said this Lord Trog raised one up and aimed at the servant. When Lord Trog did this the servant tried to run. But before he got two feet Lord Trog said, "SCREW YOU!" and blasted him into cinders. Another servant walked over, scraped up what was left of the other servant, and walked away. Lord Trog called over his second in command, Majin Buu.  
"How are the numbers of the armies today, Buu?" Trog asked with little enthusiasm.  
"Not good sire." Buu replied.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to do something about that, won't we Buu?" Asked Lord Trog.  
"Yes sire, but how?" Asked Buu.  
"We shall invade earth." Said Lord Trog, as a smile spread across his face.  
"But, what about Goku and his friends sire." Asked Buu.  
"We will take care of them, do not worry Buu." Said Lord Trog  
"Yes sire." Buu said  
"NOW OPEN THE PORTAL!" Lord Trog demanded harshly.  
"Yes sire, but who will be sent?" Buu said.  
"Send the Cold Family." Lord Trog told him.  
"Yes sire." With that Majin Buu led the Frieza and his family to the portal. 


End file.
